longhornfandomcom-20200223-history
21st Century Fox
(Class A) (Class B) NASDAQ-100 components S&P 100 components S&P 500 components |international_securities_identification_numberisin = US90130A1016 US90130A1016 |industry = Mass media |fate = Majority of assets sold to and merged with The Walt Disney Company; portions of assets spun off to Fox Corporation, Comcast, and Yankee Global Enterprises |predecessor(s) = News Corporation |successor(s) = The Walt Disney Company Fox Corporation |founded = June 28, 2013 |founder(s) = Rupert Murdoch |defunct = March 20, 2019 |headquarters = 1211 Avenue of the Americas, New York City, New York, United States |area_served = Worldwide |key_people = Rupert Murdoch (executive chairman) Lachlan Murdoch (executive chairman) James Murdoch (CEO) Peter Rice (president) |revenue = US$30.400 billion (2018) |earnings_before_interest_and_taxesoperating_income = US$$4.410 billion (2018) |net_income = US$4.464 billion (2018) |assettotal_assets = US$$53.831 billion (2018) |equity_(finance)total_equity = US$19.564 billion (2018) |number_of_employees = 22,400 (2018) |parent_companyparent = The Walt Disney Company |division_(business)divisions = Fox Entertainment Group Fox Networks Group |subsidiarysubsidaries = Endemol Shine Group (50%) National Geographic Partners (73%) Star India Tata Sky (30%) TrueX |website = 21cf.com }}Twenty-First Century Fox, Inc., doing business as 21st Century Fox, was an American multinational mass media corporation that is based in Midtown Manhattan, New York City. It is one of the two companies formed from the 2013 spin-off of the publishing assets of News Corporation, as founded by Rupert Murdoch in 1979. 21st Century Fox is the legal successor to News Corporation dealing primarily in the film and television industries. It is currently the United States' fourth-largest media conglomerate after The Walt Disney Company, Comcast and AT&T. The other companies, the "new" News Corporation, holds Murdoch's print interests and other media assets in Australia and Fox Corporation (both owned by him and his family via a family trust with 39% interest in each). Murdoch is co-executive chairman, while his sons Lachlan Murdoch and James Murdoch are co-executive chairman and CEO, respectively. 21st Century Fox's assets include the Fox Entertainment Group—owners of the 20th Century Fox film studio (the company's partial namesake) and a majority stake in National Geographic Partners—the commercial media arm of the National Geographic Society, among other assets. It also has significant foreign operations, including the prominent Indian television channel operator Star India. The company ranked No. 109 in the 2018 Fortune 500 list of the largest United States corporations by total revenue. On July 27, 2018, 21st Century Fox shareholders agreed to sell the majority of its assets to Disney for $71.3 billion. The sale covers the majority of 21CF's entertainment assets, including 20th Century Fox, FX Networks, and National Geographic Partners among others. Following a bidding war with Fox, Sky plc (a British media group which Fox held a stake in) was acquired separately by Comcast, while Fox's FSN regional sports networks will be sold to third parties to comply with antitrust rulings. The remainder, consisting primarily of the Fox and MyNetworkTV networks, and Fox's national news and sports operations, were spun out into a successor known as Fox Corporation, which began trading on March 19, 2019. Disney's acquisition of 21CF was closed on March 20, in which Fox's assets were scattered across the Disney's divisions. History Formation 21st Century Fox was formed by the splitting of entertainment and media properties from News Corporation. In February 2012, Natalie Ravitz accepted a position to become Rupert Murdoch's Chief of Staff at News Corporation. News Corporation's board approved the split on May 24, 2013, while shareholders approved the split on June 11, 2013; the company completed the split on June 28 and formally started trading on the NASDAQ on July 1. Plans for the split were originally announced on June 28, 2012, while additional details and the working name of the new company were unveiled on December 3, 2012. Murdoch stated that performing this split would "unlock the true value of both companies and their distinct assets, enabling investors to benefit from the separate strategic opportunities resulting from more focused management of each division." The move also came in the wake of a series of scandals that had damaged the reputation of the company's publishing operations in the United Kingdom. The split was structured so that the old News Corporation would change its name to 21st Century Fox and spin off its publishing assets into a "new" News Corporation. While the company was originally announced as the Fox Group, on April 16, 2013, Murdoch announced the new name as a way to suggest the retaining of 20th Century Fox's heritage as the group advances into the future. Its logo was officially unveiled on May 9, 2013, featuring a modernized version of the iconic Fox searchlights. However, the 21st Century Fox brand does not extend to the existing 20th Century Fox division (which remains under its original name). The formation of 21st Century Fox was officially finalized on June 28, 2013. It formally began trading on the NASDAQ and Australian Securities Exchange on July 1, 2013. Subsequent history On January 8, 2014, Rupert Murdoch announced plans to delist 21st Century Fox's shares from the Australian Securities Exchange, in favor of solely trading on the NASDAQ. Its listing in Australia was a holdover from its period as News Corporation, and 21st Century Fox has relatively little presence in Australia, unlike News Corp. Murdoch stated that the changes, which were expected to be complete by June 2014, would "simplify the capital and operating structure" of 21st Century Fox and provide "improved liquidity" to shareholders. Also that month, the company acquired a majority ownership in YES Network, a New York regional sports network founded by the New York Yankees. In June 2014, 21st Century Fox made a bid to acquire Time Warner, which had similarly spun off its publishing assets, for $80 billion in a cash and stock deal. The deal, which was rejected by Time Warner's board of directors in July 2014, would have also involved the sale of CNN to ease antitrust issues. On August 5, 2014, 21st Century Fox announced it had withdrawn its bid for Time Warner. The company's stock had fallen sharply since the bid was announced, prompting directors to announce 21st Century Fox would buy back $6 billion of its shares over the following 12 months. On July 25, 2014, 21st Century Fox announced the sale of Sky Italia and Sky Deutschland to BSkyB for $9 billion, subject to regulatory and shareholder approval. Fox would use the money from the sale, along with $25 billion it received from Goldman Sachs, to attempt another bid for Time Warner. In December 2014, Fox-owned television studio Shine Group merged with Apollo Global Management's Endemol and Core Media Group (the latter continued to operate as a separate company) to form Endemol Shine Group, which is jointly owned by 21st Century Fox and Apollo. On September 9, 2015, 21st Century Fox announced a for-profit joint venture with the National Geographic Society, National Geographic Partners, which took ownership of all of National Geographic media and consumer businesses, including ''National Geographic'' magazine, and the National Geographic-branded television channels that were already run as a joint venture with Fox. 21st Century Fox holds a 73% stake in the company. On December 9, 2016, 21st Century Fox announced it had made an offer to acquire the 61% share of Sky plc that it did not already own. The company was valued at £18.5 billion. The deal was approved by the European Commission on April 7, 2017, followed by Ireland's Minister for Communications, Climate Action and Environment on June 27. However, the deal has become subject to scrutiny and an extended regulatory review in the United Kingdom, over concerns surrounding the plurality of British news media that will be owned by the Murdoch family post-merger (counting Sky News, as well as News Corp's newspapers and recent acquisition of radio station operator Wireless Group), and violations of British news broadcasting regulations connected to Sky's former carriage of Fox News Channel in the country. However, a bidding war ensued over the company; in September 2018, Comcast won a regulator-mandated auction with a bid of £17.28 per-share. On September 26, 2018, 21st Century Fox subsequently announced its intent to sell all of its shares in Sky plc to Comcast for £12 billion. On October 4, 2018 21st Century Fox completed the sale of their stake to Comcast, giving the latter a 76.8% controlling stake. The Kingdom Holding Company, owned by Prince Al-Waleed bin Talal, sold its minority stake in 21st Century Fox during the fiscal quarter ending September 2017. It previously held a 6% stake, which had been reduced to around 5% in 2015. The valuation of the shares, or who they were sold to, is unknown; Al-Waleed was the company's largest single shareholder behind the Murdoch family. The sale was reported after Al-Waleed was arrested in early-November 2017 as part of an anti-corruption probe by the Saudi government. On December 5, 2017, 21st Century Fox appointed Uday Shankar, Chairman and CEO of Star India, as the company's president for Asia. The new role would oversee Fox's television and online video platform business across the region, and the President of Fox Networks Group Asia would report directly to Shankar (instead of the equivalent at FNG U.S.). This did not affect 20th Century Fox's film business in the region, whose heads would continue to report to the Charman and CEO of the film company. On April 10, 2018, European Commission officials conducted an unannounced search of Fox Networks Group's West London offices, as part of an antitrust inquiry surrounding broadcast rights to sporting events. Sale to Disney Operations 21st Century Fox's operations can be categorized into three major reporting segments: *Cable Network Programming *Television *Filmed Entertainment Corporate governance Assets 21st Century Fox primarily consists of the media and broadcasting properties that were owned by its predecessor, such as the Fox Entertainment Group and Star India. News Corporation's broadcasting properties in Australia, such as Foxtel and Fox Sports Australia, remain a part of the newly renamed News Corp Australia—which was spun off with the new News Corp and is not a part of 21st Century Fox. External links *Official website Category:21st Century Fox Category:2013 establishments in New York (state) Category:Companies based in Manhattan Category:Companies formerly listed on the Australian Securities Exchange Category:Companies listed on NASDAQ Category:Conglomerate companies established in 2013 Category:Entertainment companies established in 2013 Category:Entertainment companies of the United States Category:Media companies based in New York City Category:Media companies established in 2013 Category:Media companies of the United States Category:Announced mergers and acquisitions